Let It Snow
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood has been trying to keep his lover Harry Potter from leaving the apartment building he just moved into. Will he succeed in keeping Harry at his place? Will he confess that he wants more out of their relationship than just pure physicality? Most of all will Harry feel the same way as Oliver does?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along, Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Pairing the Character, and All Sorts of Space on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along: Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! - Frank Sinatra "When we finally kiss goodnight" Write about a goodnight kiss.**

**Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah: 29. (trait) mischievous**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Orange (weather) snow flurry, Brown (Tropes) Snowed In, and Green (character) Harry Potter**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter**

**Galleons Club: (word) fury**

**Pairing the Character: Oliver Wood/Harry Potter**

**All Sorts of Space: Location (word) home**

**Warning for mentions of a physical relationship between two characters. Also for mentions of Die Hard and Die Hard 2 being Christmas movies. They are set on Christmas after all. So of course they have to be Christmas movies. Word count is 1,200 words. I hope you all enjoy Let It Snow.**

The wind outside of Oliver's small apartment blew with a fury that would make any man quake to go out in. It had been snowing well into the night, making the roads dangerous to travel on. So when Harry had said that he wanted to leave Oliver wracked his mind for ways to make the younger man stay.

"Why don't we watch another movie?" Oliver suggested, pulling Harry against his chest. "We could watch that movie where the guy throws the terrorist of the building at Christmas."

"You mean Die Hard?" Harry asked, as he snuggled into Oliver's chest. "We've watched Die Hard tonight already, babe."

Harry knew when Oliver was trying to keep him from leaving. He always made up the most inane reasons to keep Harry there. Not that the younger man was complaining. He enjoyed being held in the older man's strong arms.

"But it's such a great movie we could watch it again," Oliver suggested, laying a kiss against Harry's neck. "Don't you want to watch it again?"

"I...I…" Harry wished that Oliver would stop kissing and nipping at his neck like that. It was making it so much harder to leave. "Maybe we could watch the next one?"

Oliver smiled as he got up to put the movie into the Muggle movie machine he'd bought for Harry. He knew seeing the movies made Harry happy and he'd do anything to see his lover smile.

"Is this one a Christmas movie too?" Oliver asked, pulling Harry back into his chest and going back to kissing, nipping, and sucking at the younger man's neck.

An involuntary moan left Harry's mouth as Oliver hit his spot. Covering it up with a yawn he quickly nodded, hoping that Oliver wouldn't notice the quickly rising blush on his cheeks.

"It's kind of considered a Christmas movie too," Harry said. "It's kind of like the original, without the guy getting thrown off the building, and this time John McClain's wife has to go to him in DC I think it is."

"So they kind of switch places, and she's the hero?" Oliver asked, a mischievous smile playing across his face as pulled Harry into a lying position on the couch.

"No," Harry said, quickly sitting back. "I really have to leave once this movie is finished though, Ollie. I have a long day of work tomorrow. Not everyone can get up and go to practice or work whenever they want, you know?"

Oliver sighed. He'd have to tell Harry at some point. He got up, pulling Harry along with, and pulled the younger man to the window. Opening the curtains that he'd kept closed all evening he showed Harry why he wouldn't let him leave.

"It's been snowing most of the evening.," Oliver said, point towards the outside world that was covered in white. It was just a couple of snow flurries now but the storm had pretty much sealed them in. "I'm pretty sure that we aren't going anywhere any time soon, love."

Harry sat back down on the couch. He'd never actually stayed the night at Oliver's apartment before. They'd usually had their fun and then Harry would head home and prepare for the next day like he usually did. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to stay the night with Oliver. He really did. But that would be taking their relationship further than what they were right now. They were just lovers right now. Their relationship was based off of pure physical attraction and in the most part purely physical in nature.

"You look like I just promised to shoot your prised pet," Oliver said. "Is something wrong with you stay the night here?"

"No," Harry said way to quickly than he meant to. "It's just…" He fidgeted nervously with his fingers as tried to find the right words to phrase what he wanted to know. He didn't want to hurt Oliver's feelings. He did care for the man after all. He just didn't know if his feelings were reciprocated, or if this was just some run of the mill fling for Oliver.

"It's just what?" Oliver asked nervously. He'd never felt nervous about much of anything before now. But with whatever question Harry was about to ask hanging between them, he was unsure of what was about to happen.

"It's just if I stay here what does that mean for our relationship?" Harry asked the nerves clear in his voice. He cursed himself mentally. He didn't want Oliver to think he doubted him anyway. He didn't doubt Oliver he just didn't know what the other man wanted in him.

"What do you want it to mean for our relationship?" Oliver asked, trying to keep his own nerves out of his voice. He'd never thought much about what he wanted to come from his and Harry's tryst other than having some fun. But he had to admit to himself that somewhere along the line it stopped being about fun. The physical pleasure he gained from Harry was something he started to look forward to. Then, somewhere between this moment and everything just being about physical pleasure, he was pretty sure he had started falling in love with the younger boy. "I wouldn't mind seeing where this led us."

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he tuned out the gun fight on the screen with the terrorists and John McClain. Had Oliver just said he wanted to see where their relationship led them? Harry couldn't believe his ears. Then he realized that Oliver was waiting for a response from him. "I wouldn't mind seeing where this led us too," Harry said quickly. The blush crawling back up his face as he allowed himself to be pulled back into Oliver's warm embrace.

"Maybe next in the morning you can go to your place and bring back over a few things in case something like this happens again," Oliver suggested. "I want you to feel like this place was your home too, you know?"

Harry nodded into Oliver's chest stifling a yawn. "Sounds like a plan," he said, sleep coloring his voice.

"You aren't planning on going to bed without a good night kiss, are you?" Oliver asked, laying little chaste kisses on Harry's closed eyelids.

"How could I ever forget your good night kisses," Harry mused, opening his eyes as Oliver leaned down towards him.

Harry closed the rest of the space between them placing his lips in a chaste kiss against Oliver's. He could feel Oliver's hands gently tangling in his hair, as the kiss took on a more passion filled quality.

Oliver broke the kiss, a mischievous smile playing across his face. "Now that we've decided this your home too," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "do you want to go to bed and not sleep?"

Harry nodded eagerly crashing his lips back onto Oliver's. Oliver's hands roamed to the younger boy's backside and lifted him as Harry's legs wrapped around Oliver's waist. He knew neither of them was going to get much sleep that night. But he didn't care. In fact he couldn't wait to experience more of these type good night kisses in his new home.

**I hope you all enjoyed Let It Snow as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
